diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Brennende Legion
:Beat or be beaten. This is the way of the Legion ! - Brutallus Die Brennende Legion ist eine riesige Armee von Dämonen, Höllenbestien und korrumpierten Rassen, deren einziges Ziel es ist, jede Spur von Ordnung im Universum zu vernichten. Zweimal starteten sie eine Invasion auf Azeroth, zweimal wurden sie besiegt, doch der Preis für den Sieg war hoch. Der größte Teil der Geschichte von Azeroth wurde von der Legion beeinflusst, darunter auch der Erste und Zweite Krieg. Auch sollte man erwähnen, dass es scheint, das Azeroth der einzige Planet ist, der gegen die Legion siegreich war. In der Theorie scheint es die Aufgabe der Legion zu sein, all das was die Titanen erschaffen haben, wieder zu zerstören und das Universum in seinen anfänglich chaotischen Zustand zurückzuversetzen. In der Praxis jedoch vernichtet die Legion jegliches Leben, bis hinunter zu Pflanzen und Mineralien der Welten, in die sie eindringt. Die Legion ist damit verantwortlich für den Mord an tausenden Zivilisationen, Billionen oder gar Trillionen von Lebewesen. Geschichte Der UrsprungDie folgenden Informationen sind aus verschiedenen Quellen zusammengefasst worden. Leider widersprechen sich einige davon, bzw. lassen nur erahnen, was hinter den Aussagen steht. Teilweise geben alleine die Quellen bei Blizzard direkt, verschiedene Informationen, zum selben Thema wieder. So sind die Draenei in ihrem Ursprung bereits ein Dämonisches Volk, das Andermal wird davon nichts erwähnt und Sageras verführte die einstigen Eredar erst. Beim schreiben wurden vom Zweiteren ausgegangen, da diese Informationen aktueller sind. Die Titanen, Schöpfer von Ordnung im Universum, wussten um die Gefahren für ihre Kreationen, die sich im Wirbelnden Nether versteckt hielten. Diese dämonischen Wesen existierten nur, um die Lebensenergien des Universums zu fressen. Die Zeit verging und diese Dämonen gingen ihren Weg vom Nether in die Welt der Titanen. Die Titanen sandten Sargeras aus, ein edler Riese aus gegossener Bronze, der über Jahrtausende als erster Verteidiger seinen Dienst erledigte. Er suchte und zerstörte die Dämonen auf seinen Weg. Doch immer mehr verfiel er in eine tiefe Depression. All das bösartige was er antraf und vernichtete, soviel Korruption der er begegnete und trotz der Siege, es wurde nicht weniger. Mitten in seiner tiefen Depression traf er auf die Nathrezim. Die Rasse von vampirartigen DämonenAuch als Schreckenslords bekannt. hatte eine Reihe Welten erobert, indem sie die Bevölkerung übernommen und in den Schatten geführt hatten. Die hinterhältigen Schreckenslords führten ganze Nationen gegeneinander in den Krieg und manipulierten sie durch Misstrauen und Hass. Sargeras konnte die Nathrezim zwar leicht besiegen, jedoch traf ihn ihre Verderbnis schwer. Als Zweifel und Verzweiflung Überhand in Sargeras' Denken nahmen, verlor er seinen Glauben. Er begann zu glauben, dass das Universum einen Fehler hatte, der es unmöglich machte die von den Titanen gesteckten Ziele zu erreichen. Er stellte fest, dass die anderen seiner Art fehlgeleitet waren, die Ordnung in der Schöpfung wiederherzustellen. Doch schienen sie nicht voranzukommen, die Situation war festgefahren und bot nur einen Ausweg – alles zu zerstören und ohne Fehler neu aufzubauen. Nur so war er sich sicher, konnte die Wahre Ordnung hergestellt werden. Die anderen Titanen versuchten ihn zu beruhigen, doch vergebens. So liess der Pantheon seinen Bruder ziehen, ungewiss welche Folgen das haben würde. Selbst Sargeras' Äusseres wurde von dem Hass der ihn innerlich zerfrass verändert. Seine Augen, Haare und Bart gingen in Flammen auf und seine bronzene edle Haut zersprang und liess lodernden Flammen des Hasses Platz. Nachdem der Wahnsinn auch den letzten Funken Verstand in Sargeras' Geist vernichtet hatte, gab er den Titanen selbst die Schuld für den Fehler in der Schöpfung. Er fasste demzufolge den Plan, ihre Schöpfung zunichte zu machen und in seiner Wut liess er die Nathrezim und alle anderen Dämonen, welche er seinerzeit eingefangen hatte, frei. Sie boten dem dunklen Titanen im Gegenzug ihre Hilfe an und knieten von ihm nieder - die Brennende Legion war geboren. Diese unsterblichen Wesen waren hungrig, machtgierig und zutiefst boshaft, also die perfekten Werkzeuge zur Zerstörung des Universums. Am Ende hatte er eine gewaltige Legion, die bis heute unzählige Welten vernichtet hatte und Azeroth bereits zweimal angriff, jedoch ohne Erfolg. Etwas was Sargeras Zorn weckte und die Entschlossenheit erhöhte, die Welt in die Knie zu zwingen. Bald traf er auf Argus die Eredar, ein Volk mit einer natürlichen Begabung für alle Formen der Magie. Diese Gesellschaft war für Sargeras sehr interessant, er glaubte das er sie als ideale Anführer für seine Armee von Dämonen einsetzen konnte. So nahm er mit den drei bedeutendsten Führern der Eredar Kontakt auf und schaffte es mit Kil'jaeden und Archimonde, zwei von ihnen auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Dem Angebot nach unermesslicher Macht du Wissen konnten nur Velen und seine Anhänger widerstehen, die in Folge dessen von der Legion verfolgt wurden. Als einer der ersten Amtshandlungen, setzten die neuen Führer der Legion Eredun als Hauptsprache der Brennenden Legion ein. Das taten sie im Wissen, das sich noch andere Völker der Legion in Zukunft anschließen würden. Die erste Invasion Vor 10.000 Jahren wurde die Brennende Legion auf die Welt Azeroth aufmerksam, und die Rücksichtslosigkeit mit welcher die Magie hier gewirkt wurde. Die Hochgeborenen Nachtelfen unter ihrer Königin Azshara und deren Berater Xavius unternahmen Experimente, um dem Brunnen der Ewigkeit, der Quelle der Magie auf Azeroth, mehr und mehr Energien zu entziehen. Die Rücksichtslosigkeit mit welcher die Hochgeborenen Zauberer sich ihrer Magie hingaben entsandte Wellen in den Wirbelnden Nether und erweckten Sargeras' Neugier. Als er die frühzeitliche Welt Azeroth erblickte und die grenzenlose Macht des Brunnens der Ewigkeit, wurde er von einem unstillbaren Hunger überfallen. Er entschloss sich, die Welt zu zerstören und die Energien für sich zu beanspruchen. Sargeras rief seine Brennende Legion zusammen und unternahm seine Reise zu der nichtsahnenden Welt Azeroth. Sargeras' Leutnants Archimonde und Mannoroth bereiteten ihre höllischen Sklaven zum Angriff vor. Königin Azshara, völlig benommen von der Magie die sie umgab, gab sich Sargeras hin und versprach ihm, ihm Zugang zu ihrer Welt zu gewähren. Selbst ihre Hochgeborenen Diener gaben sich der Verderbnis hin, und huldigten Sargeras als Gott. Um ihre Loyalität gegenüber der Legion unter Beweis zu stellen, halfen sie ihrer Königin ein grosses Portal in den Tiefen des Brunnens der Ewigkeit zu öffnen. Nachdem alle Vorbereitungen abgeschlossen waren, begann Sargeras mit seiner Invasion und stürzte sich auf die schlafenden Städte der Nachtelfen. Die Kaldorei-Krieger eilten zum Schutz ihrer Ländereien herbei, mussten aber Stück für Stück nachgeben gegenüber der überwältigenden Macht der Legion. Durch die Taten des jungen Druiden Malfurion Sturmgrimm konnte das Portal und letztendlich der Brunnen der Ewigkeit zwar zerstört werden, der Preis dafür war die Spaltung des Kontinents Kalimdor in mehrere Teile. Die zweite Invasion Jahrelang wartete die Legion geduldig auf eine zweite Chance, Azeroth einzunehmen. Kil'jaeden wurde zu dieser Zeit aufmerksam auf die kleine Welt Draenor, Heimat der schamanistischen Orcs und friedlichen Draenei. Kil'jaeden fasste den Entschluss dass die Orcs das ideale Werkzeug für die Rache der Legion wären. Nachdem er den Schamanen Ner'zhul auf seine Seite gezogen hatte, war es eine Frage der Zeit bis sich das Volk der Orcs der Legion gänzlich hingab. Die Orcs tranken Mannoroths Blut welches sie zu Wildheit und Blutdurst verfluchte. Die Orcs unter dämonischem Einfluss versuchten zweimal, Azeroth einzunehmen, indem sie durch das Dunkle Portal in die Gebiete einfielen. Jedoch trafen sie auf einen energischen Widerstand, welcher letztendlich zu ihrer Niederlage am Ende des Zweiten Krieges durch die Allianz von Lordaeron führte. Die übrigen Orcs wurden in Internierungslager der Allianz gebracht, Draenor durch Ner'zhuls Portale letztendlich in Stücke gerissenHeutige Scherbenwelt.. Kil'jaeden fasste den Entschluss, eine neue Armee auf die Beine zu stellen, welche dort siegen würde, wo die Orcs versagt hatten. Der Lichkönig und die Geißel waren geboren. Archimondes Hauptaugenmerk lag unterdessen auf Nordrassil, dem Weltenbaum der Nachtelfen in Hyjal. Die Nachtelfen opferten ihre Unsterblichkeit als Malfurion die Geister der Natur und des Baumes gegen den Dämonen entfachte, welche ihn und den Baum zerstörten. Geplante dritte Invasion Nachdem Illidan versagt hatte, den Frostthron zu zerstören, schickte Kil'jaeden seine Agenten in die Scherbenwelt um ihn dafür zu bestrafen. Jedoch sind die Illidari der Legion wohl ebenbürtig, so dass es derzeit keinen eindeutigen Sieger gibt. In der Zwischenzeit gelang es der Legion, Hochlord Kruul nach Azeroth zu schicken, ein möglicher Invasionsversuch, bislang ohne Folgen. Allianz und Horde bekämpfen derweil die Legion am Dunklen Portal und halten sie dort in Schach. Wichtige Persönlichkeiten Lords der Legion * Bild:IconSmall Titan Male.gif Sargeras der Dunkle Titan, Zerstörer der Welten. Er ist der Oberkommandierende der Legion, sein aktueller Status ist unbekannt. *Bild:IconSmall Eredar Male.gif Archimonde der Entweiher, Feld-Kommandeur der Brennenden Legion. Getötet in der Schlacht am Berg Hyjal *Bild:IconSmall Eredar Male.gif Kil’jaeden der Betrüger, Kommandant für Special Missionen und Rekrutierung der Legion, momentaner Oberbefehlshaber der Legion. *Bild:IconSmall Dreadlord.gif Tichondrius der Verfinsterer, Anführer der Schreckenslords, Leiter für Special Operation. Er wurde von Illidan Sturmgrimm getötet. *Bild:IconSmall PitLord.gif Mannoroth der Zerstörer, Hoher Kommandant der Legion, Anführer der Grubenlords. Er wurde von Grom Höllenschrei getötet. *Bild:IconSmall Dreadlord.gif Anetheron, er war der erste Nachfolger für Tichondrius, wurde jedoch bei der Schlacht am Berg Hyjal getötet. *Bild:IconSmall Dreadlord.gif Mephistroth, Zweiter Nachfolger für Tichondrius. *Bild:IconSmall PitLord.gif Azgalor, aktueller Nachfolger von Mannoroth. Wichtige Kommandanten und Verbündete *Bild:IconSmall Doomguard.gif Verdammnislord Kazzak, Anführer der Verdammniswachen. Ehemaliger Feld-Kommandeur der Legion in Azeroth, nun Feld-Kommandeur der Scherbenwelt. *Bild:IconSmall Doomguard.gif Hochlord Kruul, Nachfolger von Kazzak in Azeroth. *Bild:IconSmall FelbloodElf Male.gif Prinz Kael'thas Sonnenwanderer, Lord der Blutelfen, ehemaliger Diener von Illidan Sturmgrimm und nun einer der Leutnants von Kil’jaeden. Er wurde von den Helden Azeroths getötet. *Bild:IconSmall_Orc_Male.gif Gul'dan der Hexenmeister, Erster Anführer des Schattenrats und Meister des Inneren Zirkels des Schattenrats. Er wurde von Dämonen im Grabmal Sageras getötet. Ehemalige Verbündete der Legion *Bild:IconSmall_Naga_Female.gif Königin Azshara, die bei der Großen Teilung im Maelstrom mit ihren Anhägern versank und von den Alten Göttern in Naga verwandelt wurde. Kaiserin von Nazjatar, Hauptstadt der Naga. *Bild:IconSmall_Orc_Male.gif Ner'zhul war einer der älteren Schamanen der die Horde gründete, wurde später von Kil'jaeden in den Lich-König transformiert. Er verriert die Brennende Legion nach der Schlacht am Berg Hyjal - trotz des Versuches von Illidan Sturmgrimm ihn zu zerstören - befahl er weiter die Untote Geißel. *Bild:IconSmall_Orc_Male.gif Grom Höllenschrei, war der erste der von Mannoroths Blut trank. Später erlöste er die Orcs, indem er den Grubenlord tötete. *Bild:IconSmall_UndeadElf_Female.gif Sylvanas Windläufer die obwohl sie ursprünglich den Schreckenslords half, im Widerstand gegen Arthas Menethil, verriet sie diese am Ende und ist nun Regentin der Untoten Verlassenen. *Bild:IconSmall Dreadlord.gif Varimathras gehörte einst zu den drei Schreckenslords, die die Untote Geißel in Archimondes Namen kontrollierten und ist nun Sylvana Windläufers Majordomus. *Bild:IconSmall_NightElf_Male.gif Illidan Sturmgrimm, ehemaliger Verbündeter der Legion, Unangefochtener Lord der Scherbenwelt. Er wurde von den Azeroths getötet. Rassen Hauptrassen thumb|300px|Die Brennende Legion im [[Schattenmondtal.]] * Man'ari Eredar, Kommandanten der Legion * Zornwächter, Unterrasse der Man'ari, Elitekrieger * Annihilan, die Grubenlords * Nathrezim, die Schreckenslords * Sayaad, die Sukkubi * Ered'ruin, die Verdammniswachen * Mo'arg, die Teufelswachen und Chefingenieure der Legion * Gan'arg, Ingenieure * Shivarra, religiöse Anführer * Tothrezim, höllische Handwerker * Scheusale, spezieller Typ von Dämon über den nichts bekannt ist Andere Rassen * Schrecken der Leere * Leerwandler * Teufelsbestien * Wichtel * Inkubi * Schreckensrösser * Sphärenjäger * Teufelsblutelfen * Satyrn * Höllenorcs Konstrukte * Abysse * Höllenbestien * Teufelshäscher Anmerkungen Kategorie:Fraktionen